Poczta głosowa
by Marinaa93
Summary: "Tutaj John Watson. (...) Oddzwonię, gdy tylko będę mógł."


Było tak idealnie, że trudno było w to uwierzyć. Minęło już kilka miesięcy od powrotu do życia Sherlocka Holmesa i wszystko wróciło do swojej normy. John Watson szybko otrzeźwiał po przebytej depresji spowodowanej nagłą śmiercią przyjaciela. Wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że wszystko gra. Sherlock znów pojawiał się na okładkach gazet, które rozpisywały się o kolejnych odkryciach wielkiego detektywa, a nawet o jego relacjach z lekarzem Johnem Watsonem, które dla większości były wyjątkowo podejrzane. Dni przy Baker Street płynęły leniwie przy pościgach, intensywnym myśleniu, częstych wizytach policji i mocnej, czarnej kawie zagryzanej ulubionymi ciastkami z TESCO. Sherlock i John tkwili w czymś pomiędzy przyjaźnią, a platonicznym związkiem. Sam John przestał już nawet szukać dla siebie odpowiedniej partnerki, ponieważ wiedział, że jego związek przy Sherlocku nie przetrwałby długo. Mało tego powoli godził się z myślą, że całe swoje życie podporządkowuje przyjacielowi, z którym dzielił mieszkanie. Sherlock również całkowicie inaczej postrzegał swoje relacje z Johnem. Wiedział, że go potrzebuje i że taki układ, w jakim pozostawali, pasuje mu idealnie. Swoje uczucia okazywali w dwójnasób, John poprzez miłe gesty, jak poprawienie szalika, czy dopilnowanie, by Holmes zjadł śniadanie, Sherlock natomiast starał się ograniczać zagracanie pokoju i kuchni swoimi eksperymentami, a nawet dbał, by zawsze były w separacji z jedzeniem. Niepisany układ sprawdzał się bardzo dobrze i nawet drobne różnice nie mogły zniszczyć ich przyjaźni.  
Był wczesny ranek. Sherlock siedział na fotelu z podciągniętymi kolanami, które obejmował rękoma. Miał zamknięte oczy i kiwał się do przodu i do tyłu. John siedział opodal przy biurku i pisał swojego bloga. Żaden z nich nie interesował się poczynaniami drugiego. Cała sytuacja wyglądała dziwnie, ale nadzwyczaj naturalnie.  
- Nie pisz jeszcze o tej sprawie. Jeszcze nie jest zamknięta. – Odezwał się Sherlock, nie zmienił swojej pozycji ani nie otworzył oczu.  
- Jak to nie? Wczoraj Lastrade mówił, że dzięki twoim wskazówkom odnaleziono chłopca i złapano porywaczy. Co jeszcze może nie być zamknięte? – Watson podniósł wzrok znad ekranu laptopa i spojrzał w stronę przyjaciela.  
- Za chwilą zadzwonią z policji, to dowiesz się. Cztery. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden… - Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu Sherlocka. Był to fragment „Hysteria" Muse, który ustawił mu John. Po ostatniej kłótni John uznał, ze początek piosenki idealnie pasuje do Sherlocka. Holmes jak dotąd nie kwapił się, by zmieniać nowy dzwonek. – Odbierz, ja jestem zajęty.  
- Halo? – John odebrał telefon i słuchał przez dłuższą chwilę z coraz bardziej zdziwioną miną. Sherlock siedział niewzruszony na fotelu i wyglądał na kompletnie niezainteresowanego rozmową, którą właśnie prowadzono. – Rozumiem, przekażę mu. Będziemy za pół godziny. – Rzucił John i zakończył rozmowę. – No to zbieramy się. Chłopiec znów został porwany i tym razem nie ma żadnych śladów i żadnych podejrzanych.  
- Jedziesz sam. Mówiłem już, że jestem zajęty, a sprawa jest za prosto bym musiał sam się w nią angażować. Poradzisz sobie, a w razie problemów dzwoń. Zanim jednak zdecydujesz się przerwać moje jakże ważne zajęcie sprawdź, czy w garażu jest pompka do roweru. Jeżeli jej nie ma, to szukajcie dziecka w szopie pod lasem. To tyle, możesz iść. – Sherlock znów pogrążył się w zamyśleniu i nie zwracał już uwagi na Johna, który z kwaśną miną nakładał kurtkę i pakował do kieszeni telefon. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na Sherlocka i wyszedł z domu.

Pod budynek przy Baker Street 21B podjechał duży, czarny samochód. Była już późna godzina nocna i mało kto, mógłby spodziewać się gości o tej porze. Po chwili wysiadł z niego Mycroft Holmes wraz z Lestradem i obaj ruszyli w stronę drzwi kamienicy. Otworzyła im pani Hudson, która stwierdziła, że Sherlock cały dzień siedzi na fotelu, a John jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Żaden z nich nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać, więc obaj skierowali się na górę, gdzie czekał już na nich Sherlock. Siedział w szlafroku na fotelu, ze złożonymi w trójkąt dłońmi i przyglądał im się ciekawie. Lestrade kręcił się po pokoju z rękoma w kieszeniach, a Mycroft stał naprzeciw brata i wpatrywał się w niego dziwnie smutnym spojrzeniem.  
- Czym zawdzięczam tę wizytę? Czyżby kolejne zabójstwo wagi państwowej? W dodatku jesteście tu obaj. To musi być coś wyjątkowo ważnego i skomplikowanego. Chętnie posłucham i może nawet zdecyduję się wam pomóc. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Lestrada, który szybko odwrócił wzrok i udawał, że z wyjątkowym zainteresowaniem przygląda się czaszce. Holmes zmarszczył brwi i skierował pytający wzrok na brata.  
- Tym razem nie chodzi o kolejną zagadkę detektywistyczną. Sherlock… John Watson nie żyje. – Mycroft mówił bardzo powoli patrząc prosto w oczy Holmesa, który nawet nie mrugnął. Nagle wydawał się o wiele mniejszy w tym fotelu, jakby skulił się sam w sobie. Lestrade na dźwięk ostatnich słów podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
- Roz… - Odchrząknął. – Rozumiem. Jak to się stało? – Cały czas wpatrywał się w brata.  
- Szukał tego dziecka i trafił na nie w szopie, ale był tam też porywacz. John… Gonił go do rzeki. Biegliśmy za nim ale zniknęli nam z oczu. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy wystrzał i… Złapaliśmy porywacza, to on oddał strzał. Ciała nikt nie znalazł, prawdopodobnie wpadł do rzeki i… Nurt. – Lestrade mówił wolno patrząc w stronę Holmesa. Nagle, jak w spowolnionym filmie, Sherlock odwrócił powoli twarz w jego stronę.  
- Rozumiem. Chcę tam jechać.  
- Sherlock… Jest późno. Nic już nie możesz zrobić. Nasi technicy i cały sztab policji…  
- Chcę. Tam. Pojechać. – Przerwał Lestradowi i wstał z fotela. Narzucił na siebie płaszcz i ruszył po schodach.  
- Nic na niego nie poradzimy skoro się uparł. Chodźmy. – Mycroft zwrócił się do policjanta i razem wyszli.

Trzy miesiące później

Mężczyzna w długim czarnym płaszczu chodził blisko rzeki. Nie wyglądał na osobę, która wyszła na spacer. Często pochylał się, dotykał kamieni, przesypywał piasek między palcami. Przyglądał się rzece i ciągle pisał coś na komórce. Gdy odwrócił się w stronę ludzi wyglądał jak żywy trup. Podkrążone oczy, mocno wystające kości policzkowe i wyjątkowa bladość. Patrzył na nadchodzących dziwnym, obojętnym wzrokiem.  
- Znaleźliśmy ciało… Johna. – Lestrade odchrząknął i kontynuował dalej. – Przez ulewy zniosło je daleko, głęboko w las. Było ukryte między liśćmi, więc… Sherlock… Przykro mi ale to już koniec. Wracaj do domu.  
Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział. Nadal patrzył na nich obojętnym wzrokiem. Odwrócił się w stronę rzeki i spoglądał na coś, co widział tylko on. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i wystukał numer. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszał trzask i odezwało się nagranie poczty głosowej: „Tutaj John Watson. Nie mogę teraz odebrać telefonu, więc zostaw wiadomość. Oddzwonię, gdy tylko będę mógł.".


End file.
